God of War Info.
God of War the Videogame is a very interesting game full of Violence and gory but also with a massive amount of interesting and complex puzzles. It is a game that will keep the player wanting more and more 'Kratos' Kratos- The main character. Kratos had once had a family and had once been the spartan general. His armies had conquered all until they had fought against an army of barbarians. Kratos was they only one left when he prayed to Ares; the god of war. Ares answered his prayer and gave Kratos the Blades of Chaos. Kratos served Ares to pay off his debt to the war god. His lust for blood grew so much that his was led by Ares to a village detecated to Athena and slaughtered all, even his own wife and daughter. Filled with grief and anger at losing them, Kratos was no longer the Fist of Ares and was then the Champion of Athena. Kratos fought in many quests for the gods of Olympus and was soon given the opportunity to kill them one who led him to that Athenian village; Ares. After taking the Box of Pandora from the Temple of Pandora that was strapped to the Titan king, Cronos's, back Kratos gain the power of a god and slayed Ares. But the vision of him killing his only family would not leave Kratos like the gods had promised to do if he succeeded in killing Ares. After failing to commit suicide Athena and Zeus both gave Kratos the title of the God of War. But this is not the end of the story of Kratos. Kratos would find himself on a journey to the ends of the earth after being horribly betrayed by Zeus as Kratos fought the mighty Collesus. Kratos dies but is mocked into being brought back from the Underworld by the Queen Titan Gaia. After collecting many weapons and new skills; such as the Bane of Typhon, Rage of Cronos, Barbarian Hammer, Spear of Destiny, Head of Euryale, and Atlas Quake(along with a new Rage Ability called the Rage of the Titans), Kratos finds the sisters of Fate in their grand temple and kills each of them. Going back in time, Kratos goes to the moment when Zeus betrayed him and fights for the Blade of Olympus. At the end of the fight Kratos goes in to killZeus once and for all but Athena jumps in the way and she dies instead of Kratos's father. But before she dies Athena tells Kratos, "God after god will deny you Kratos. Zeus must live... so that Olympus will prevail." Not fully understanding Athena's warning at the time, Kratos goes backk to the great Titan/god War and bring the Titans back to the present. The ending of God of War 2 shows Kratos on Gaia's back with the Blade of Olympus in and he yells at Zeus, "Zeus! Your son has returned! I bring the destruction of Olympus!" God of War 3 starts right where God of War 2 left off with awesome new graphics and new abilities. 'God of War 2' But Kratos, angry at the gods still, rebelled and destroyed everycity that lay in his path. Zeus tricked Kratos into giving up his godly powers and sent him to the Underworld. But Geae, the oldest Titan, gave Kratos back his life and motivated him to seek out the Sisters of Fate and travel back through time to moment when Zeus betrayed him. With his strength at max Kratos nearly killed Zeus with powerful Blade of Olympus. But Athena got int he way of Kratos's finishing attack and she died instead of Zeus.But Kratos was not even close to forgiving Zeus's betrayal. He used the power of the Fates and brought the Titans from the Great War to the present time. 'God of War 3' Kratos is on Geae's back and is climbing Mount Olympus with Blade of Olympus and the Blades of Athena (just like the Blades of Chaos). Kratos Kills Poseidon and is thrown from Olympus by Zeus and dies. But Athenas ghoste helps Kratos by giving him the Blades of Exile. Kratos kills hades and takes his weapons the Claws of Hades and uses Hades's soul to swim out of the Underworld and back into the land of the living. Kratos then kills Helios, Hera, Apollo, Hermes,Cronos, and Hepheastus. He travels through the labyrinthof Deadalus and brings Pandora to the source of Zeus's power. The Fires of Olympus. Pandora sacrifices herself to allow Kratos to open the real Box of Pandora and finds that it is empty. Kratos fights Zeus but is interrupted by Geae who tries to crush both Zeus and Kratos. But Kratos lands inside of Geae and and Zeus and Kratos both fight near Geae's heart. Kratos when the battle by shoving the Blade of Olympus into Zeus and Geae at the same time. Killing Both Titan and King of Olympus. Kratos thinks that the battle is over but sees that Zeus's ghoste is still not done with him. They do baattle and in the middle of the fight Kratos blacks out and sees all of the wrongs he had ever done. He forgives himself for Killing his family; Lysandra and Calliope. For killing Athena. And for letting Pandora down. Kratos uses the power of Hope to kill Zeus once and for all and is confronted by Athena who wishes for he power back. But Kratos, Seeing the carnage of battle he had brought to the world of the mortals, kills himself with the Blade of Olympus and Hope is spread to all the mortals on the earth.